renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Girvan
Girvan is a fishing town in the County of Ayr, Scotland. It is connected by roads to the capital of Ayr County, Ayr and Wigtown in Galloway. Girvan was dubbed as Scotland's Nudist Colony by Draferen a while back. Want to know the latest news from Girvan? Then check out its local paper at http://girvanbletherer.rosewightandthorn.co.uk/ Site and paper owned/made by Girvan Bletherer Editor Alyswold Town Resources *Fishing The sea near Girvan is renowned for its smart fishes. Anyone who eats the smart fishes gets more intelligent too. So rich is the sea that one does not need a fishing rod to catch fish, bare hands will do. For bigger catches, a boat is needed to reach the deeper waters. A mysterious island floats in the middle of the sea, Ailsa Craig. What adventures and mysteries can be found there, no one knows. *Gold Mine Gold is the lifeblood of the economy and Girvan is blessed with a gold mine. Seams of the valuable yellow stone can be found near Girvan's surrounding area. Each day, hardworking Girvanites need only walk a short distance to reach the gold mine. By working there, County of Ayr pays miners 15 pounds in total. The mined gold is transported under tight security to the county's coffers. History Of Girvan Girvan's Start :Girvan was established in November 25th 1455. In its first days, immigrants from all over flocked to this new town. A spirit of optimism and hope filled the pioneers. They were here to make a new life for themselves, a better future both for them and Girvan. Cow was appointed as parish priest by the Bishop Cleophas while Anthalor was elected the first mayor by the townspeople. :Although many brought food to feed themselves, the population of Girvan rose so fast that soon there was a shortage of goods. With many wishing to level up, the price of stat food rose higher and higher. Taking advantage of this situation, some level 2/3s charged exorbitant prices for their products. In particular was meat that went for 30.95 pounds. But with good management and persuasion, the first few mayors managed to level the price and make stat food affordable to everyone. Irish Exodus :After 5 months of hard work, Girvan was a bustling town. With many active players, the taverns were regularly filled. Not one day passed without people getting drunk or playing poker. There was an abundance of level 2 players and goods were plentiful. The ugliness of life was still there, occasional cases of robbery and criminal acts, but on the whole it was a comfortable life for the people of Girvan. :This life of peace was broken by the opening of Ireland and Glasgow. Many town members were torn by their conflicting desire to stay in Girvan with their friends or to move and experience new adventures. The county of Ayr was rocked by news that a few council members moved in the midst of their duties. Some felt betrayed, many were outraged and even more were saddened by the lost of good friends and family. For Girvan in particular, the respected O'Brion clan with its Irish roots moved to Ireland. A few others also moved to the new county of Glasgow. In total, around 20 active people left Girvan. :The exodus hurt Girvan's economy and society. The lack of tradespeople meant that goods produced by level 2s were hard to come by. Without such goods, it was hard to for level 1s to obtain a profession. Taverns too grew quieter, not as packed as before. Nursing the pain from lost friends, the people of Girvan tried to rebuild the town and their comfortable lives. Mayors Of Girvan *Anthalor - 2 Terms *Billyjoebob - 2 Terms *Radhruin - 1 Term *Grackon - 2 Terms *Samconoli - 3 Terms *Gheran - Not quite half of a term *Draferen - Revolted after Gheran's connection went down unexpectedly. 1 Term *Grackon - 1 Term *Emmly - Resigned by mistake. Only a few days *Frenchielamay - 1 Term in which time he lost his (In Game) life *Samconoli - Revolted after Frenchie's death. Won the election thereafter *Bricksand - Places in Girvan The Parish Church It is a quaint old church, rebuilt not long ago from the fire. Set at the edge of the picturesque forest, the parish church has a chapel, the priest's quarters, an underground cellar and the important bell tower. The cozy chapel is filled with tapestries woven by the local weavers. Warm in winter and cool in summer, Girvan's church gives praise to its builders and the quality stone brought from Largs. When the bell tower forged from in Muirkirk rings with the age old sound, Girvan's parishioners enter for mass and partake of the rich red wine found in the cellars. Ailsa Craig Isle Ailsa Craig Isle, known as "That Isle" by the locals derives its name from Ailsa and Craig. Nothing much is known about Ailsa and Craig, perhaps they were the owners of the island in days long past or maybe they were ancient celtic names of unknown deities said to live on barren islands such as this. Ailsa Craig is located approximately 16 km (10 miles) west of Girvan. The waters surrounding the Isle teems with fishes of all variety. Fishermen fishing near the Isle have told tales of bigger and better catches. There is a lighthouse on the east coast facing the mainland and a ruined keep of uncertain origins perched on the hillside above. Many have tried to explore the ruined keep in search of adventure. Stories of ghosts and lost treasures excite the imagination but nothing has been found. Local Taverns In the past, Girvan had 10 taverns. However with time, some of the taverns were pulled down or destroyed. New taverns have sprung up and currently (March 1457), there are 6 taverns *''The Jolly Taxpayer'' - Town Hall Tavern; bartender is Questorscout The Jolly Taxpayer has been Girvan's town tavern for as long as Girvan is around. Popular with the locals, the Taxpayer is known for its beer and ale sold cheap for 0.80 pounds. The Jolly Taxpayer started out life as "Town Hall Tavern". With locals complaining about the corny name, the mayor decided to call for ideas. Town locals cracked their brains and after a few days, came out with many weird and interesting names. A poll was called and the name "The Filthy Oar" was chosen. Why was the name the filthy oar? Some people speculate that because everyone was fishing so often, Girvanites did not have time to clean their oars. Others think that maybe it had some deeper meaning, a reference to something other than just a filthy oar. Mostly, it was because the locals think it was a comical name. When Ireland opened up, many prominent Girvanites left. A wave of grief and defeat rose from all the goods and good friends lost to Ireland. The locals thought that all they have done for the past few months have been for naught. Sensing that Girvan has reached a new page in her story, the mayor called for a new name to be chosen. The tavern's name was changed temporarily to "The Tavern Next Door Burnt Down". This was due to a mysterious fire that burnt down "The Shamrock" inn that was just next door. A poll was once again held. The contest came down to 2 names, "The Jolly Taxpayer" and "Saint Andrew's Pub". The Jolly Taxpayer won out in the end due to popular vote. *''The Fjord's End'' - Owned by Mokkun; bartender is Keera *''Highlander's Haven'' - Owned by Leetornow; bartender is Logana *''Girvan Country Club Clubhouse'' - Owned by Samconoli, bartender is Grackon *''The Cornbread Inn'' - Owned by Chornaya; bartender is Kitialeah Past Taverns *''The Rooster And Cat'' - Owned by Seanmacdonald; bartender is Kitialeah *''Dragon's Reach'' - Owned by Gheran; bartender is Honeychild *''The Crabie Crab'' - Owned by Grackon; bartender is Brandie *''Nowhere Inn Particular'' - Owned by Aimery; bartender is Alyswold *''The granjeros hideout'' - Owned by Samyatnz; bartender is Samyatnz *''The Lighthouse '' - Owned by Grackon; bartender is Samconoli *''The Shamrock'' - Owned by Kell; bartender is Cailyn Maps Category:Scottish Town Category:Scottish Town